


My Love for You will Never Change

by Glacecakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, found family is my shit!!!!, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: "The shoulders of the sweater reached Adam’s bicep, and the sleeves reached over his hands. He looked incredibly comfy, and Shiro was slightly jealous.(He couldn’t wear Adam’s sweaters anymore, he’d just rip them. When he complained to the other paladins, Keith offhandedly mentioned that he was now too tall for his old jeans and sparked a war between him and Lance over who was now taller.)"Or: A lot has changed since Adam and Shiro last dated, but they still love each other a whole lot. A series of wholesome drabbles for gotmeringinghellsbells for the Adashi Gift Exchange 2019.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	My Love for You will Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Adashi gift exchange 2k19! Happy holidays @gotmeringinghellsbells!  
> I know this is a little late for a christmas fic but who cares bitch has been busy!!! I rly hope you like it :)

“Hey babe, have you seen my- oh.”

Shiro snickered to himself, hiding behind a doorway. His boyfriend (not fiance, they’re not quite back to where they were before Kerberos, but they’re getting there) was standing in front of the full body mirror in their shared apartment. Adam didn’t seem to notice nor hear him, because he was just staring dazedly at his reflection. His glasses and hair were slightly askew, likely from the effort it took to put on his sweater. Or more accurately, Shiro’s sweater. 

It’s not like Shiro was a foot taller than Adam; in fact Adam was taller by two inches. But he had gained considerable muscle since they last dated, and it was enough to make it so that Adam was swimming in Shiro’s new sweater (a gift from Lance, if his memory served him right.) The shoulders of the sweater reached Adam’s bicep, and the sleeves reached over his hands. He looked incredibly comfy, and Shiro was slightly jealous. 

(He couldn’t wear Adam’s sweaters anymore, he’d just rip them. When he complained to the other paladins, Keith offhandedly mentioned that he was now too tall for his old jeans and sparked a war between him and Lance over who was now taller.) 

“You seem satisfied,” Shiro said out loud, making Adam jump a foot in the air. He placed a sweater sleeve over his heart. “Jesus, don’t do that! You’re like a buff ninja now.”

Shiro tried to stifle a laugh and failed miserably. He clutched the doorway for support. “What?” He asked.

“You’re so ripped now, holy shit. And too sneaky! How long have you been watching me!?” Adam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He sent the ends of the sleeves flying with that action. It was painfully adorable; god Shiro loved him. 

“Remember when we could swap uniforms and we’d conveniently forget to swap name tags?” Shiro mused, walking over and wrapping his arms around Adam. The man’s arms slowly lowered so he could hold onto Shiro’s forearms. They swayed back and forth for a few seconds, just enjoying an embrace that they hadn’t been able to have for many years. It felt like coming home, Shiro thought. 

“You mean how we made it obvious we were dating? Yeah, I remember. We also did it to mess with teachers we didn’t like. They’d be so confused and embarrassed when they looked at the nametag and said the wrong name. The students hated it, thought we were being mean,” Adam finally responded. 

“You are mean, love.”

“Am not! You’re the mean one.” Adam muttered. “Sneaking up on me, making me jealous of your ripped-ass hotness…”

“You think I’m hot?” Shiro raised his head from where it had landed on Adam’s shoulder. “I’m flattered, but I have a boyfriend, whom I love very much.”

“Oh?” Adam asked, fluttering his eyelashes. “What’s he like? I’ll bet I’m better than him.”

“Well, he’s very mean...”

“Hey!” 

-

Adam sighed, chugging his third coffee in as many hours. It wasn’t like this was due by tomorrow, but he wanted to get all of his work done as soon as possible. Knowing his luck, some other crisis would come up right after he finished work today, and so he’d have to spend all day tomorrow grading another teacher’s papers or something like that. To be fair, he made it clear that any extra work should be given to him, since he could get it done quick, but sometimes he regretted making himself the first person his coworkers would call.

Granted, it wasn’t like how it was back before. Adam used to have to leave early to pick Shiro up from the doctors, or get Keith out of trouble, or sometimes, both. Once they both left to god knows where, he devoted himself to his job. If he worked late nights, he wouldn’t have to go home to an empty bed, and he wouldn’t have to wake up expecting to see the love of his life snoring beside him, only to remember that they broke up, Shiro was probably dead, and Keith was missing. 

Now that the brothers were back, Adam didn’t _have_ to stay late and work his hands off, but old habits die hard, he supposed. Thankfully, he had his boyfriend back to keep him in check.

“Hey babe,” Shiro called, waltzing into his office like it was the easiest thing in the world. He draped himself across Adam’s back, looking over his shoulder to see what he was working on. “I’m all done with meetings for today, do you wanna grab some takeout?”

Adam sighed. “No takeout, maybe pizza though? But I wanna get these papers graded before we go.”

“Bzzt! Wrong answer!” Shiro chimed, squeezing tightly around Adam’s stomach. Adam choked a little, flailing his arms before setting them back down on his desk. “Live a little, get some Chinese for once in your life.” Shiro scolded. “Your students can wait a few days to get their essays back.”

“Takashiiii…” Adam whined.

“No buts!” Shiro declared. With only the tiniest of grunts (how fucking ripped was he, sweet jesus) he heaved Adam out of his chair, despite the kicking and screeching that ensued. He tried to switch positions so that he was carrying Adam on his shoulder, but the wiggling teacher wouldn’t let him, and so they settled on Shiro gripping Adam’s waist and dragging him down the hallway. They looked like Shiro was a small child and Adam was his disgruntled cat. 

It was ridiculous, and it made Adam smile. He swore he could hear Pidge wolf-whistling them as Shiro carried him out the building and into their car. 

When they reached the car though, Shiro didn’t let go. “You can put me down now,” Adam deadpanned. 

“No! What if you try to escape back inside!”

“I’m not that desperate!” Adam laughed, beginning to squirm again. This time, Shiro wasn’t prepared, and Adam fell onto the ground. He raised his arms in victory. “Dibs on driving!” he called, running to the driver’s seat. Suck it Takashi, he thought. Now I get to pick what we have for dinner. 

Shiro pouted the whole way home. 

-

Of course the one night Adam finished his work early was also the night Takashi had to work late, Adam mused. No matter, he got to cook in peace, away from Shiro’s sabotaging (whether or not it was intentional sabotage was debatable). 

As Adam stirred the pot, he noted that the clock on the microwave read 7:30 pm. Odd, he should have been home 20 minutes ago. It wasn’t like they lived far from the Garrison; it was only a 10 minute drive, and knowing his boyfriend, he was likely to speed just a _little_ too much. Belatedly, he realized the food was ready, and turned the stove off to begin preparing the plates. As Adam reached to close the cupboard, he heard the tell-tale sign of a car pulling into the driveway. He could hear Shiro fumbling with his keys, desperately trying to determine which one was for the car and which was for the house. “It’s open!” Adam called. 

Shiro stepped in, revelling in the smell of Adam’s cooking for a moment, before hanging up his keys and stepping into the living room to cross into the kitchen. “Hey,” He called, shedding his jacket and throwing it onto the couch for future Shiro to deal with. “Sorry I’m late, got caught up in a conversation with the Holts.”

“Not a problem,” Adam responded, setting the last of the silverware onto the kitchen table. “I made soup for dinner, hope that’s ok?”

“More than,” Shiro strolled up to the table, kissing Adam on the cheek in greeting. “I missed your cooking in space,” He mumbled, sitting down. Adam snorted. He was glad they were finally stable enough to joke around about Shiro’s time in space. It still stung just a tiny bit, but knowing that Shiro thought about him every day up there (while Adam thought about Shiro every day at home) made it feel worth the wait. Especially now that they were more mature; getting engaged at 24 was a mistake, looking back. He liked the pace they were at now. 

“So,” Adam hummed, sitting across from Shiro and picking up his spoon, “How was work?”

“Pidge and Hunk are working on integrating bayard technology into Garrison weapons,” Shiro spoke in between sips of soup (holding the bowl and drinking it like a moron, god I love him, Adam thought) “Stuff like making weapons retractable from across the room, I think?” 

“That’s… nice,” Adam blinked, not expecting this response. “And what did _you_ do?”

“Oh, I was helping students with some homework.”

“Really?” Adam perked up. 

“Yeah, apparently Lance is teaching the kids who want to work in diplomacy, but he’s not the best at making homework assignments, and since there’s no curriculum to base it off of, Lance is totally improvising. He’s doing his best though, I’m proud of him!” Shiro then proceeded to chug the rest of the soup while Adam despaired. It seems that Takashi still can’t talk about himself to save his life, Adam mentally moaned. 

“That’s nice, but what about your projects?” Adam tried one more time. Shiro paused, as if trying to remember what he’s working on. “Like, how was your meeting with Matt and Sam? What did you do?” he suggested.

“...Did you know Matt cut his hair?”

Adam thunked his head on the table. He couldn’t win. 

-

It was Christmas, and Adam couldn’t sleep. 

None of this was new to him, but the weight of Takashi across his shoulders was something he was still getting used to. Or rather re-used to. Adam shimmied down the bed, until his head was under and out of his boyfriend’s arm. He was now under the covers, and slowly stuck his leg out until it was on the ground. He slid off the bed, putting his other leg onto the ground as he landed onto the floor crouching. Adam waited a beat to see if Shiro woke up, but he didn’t hear anything, so he stood up. He pulled the covers back over Shiro, and then tiptoed out of the room.

Once in the kitchen, Adam let himself relax and move a bit more quickly. He didn’t want to wake Shiro up by making tea, so he settled for a glass of milk instead. Pulling the carton out of the fridge, he made a mental note to add milk to the shopping list for when they went grocery shopping. He moved into the living room with his mug and sat down on the couch, staring out the window. It was too hot to snow in the desert, but it was lightly drizzling outside. The only lights on in the house were the multicolored Christmas lights on the windowsill. 

The clock read a little past 1 am, meaning it was now officially Christmas. It wasn’t like Adam didn’t like Christmas, far from it. But the holiday was leaving him feeling hollow. When it was just him and Takashi and Keith, they all transformed the apartment into a winter wonderland, and Adam’s mom and dad would video chat with them on Christmas morning. When the boys left though, Adam couldn’t bring himself to do anything Christmas-y. And once the war ravaged the Earth, communications were too spotty to call his parents. This was the first actual Christmas Adam would be celebrating in a long while, and Adam wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He wouldn’t be alone either, Shiro had offered that the Alteans celebrate Christmas with them (as opposed to the insane Christmases the McClains and Holts were cooking up).

“Knock knock,” A soft voice called.

Adam whipped his head around to see Shiro standing in the doorway, smiling weakly. His arm was glowing softly, providing some lighting in the dim living room. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” Adam admitted, scooting over so Shiro could sit down. Shiro stumbled slowly into place, resting his prosthetic arm on Adam’s shoulder. Adam went to lean back on the arm, a familiar position for the two of them, but stopped himself before he fell back. 

Right, half the arm isn’t there. Right. Cool. 

“It feels so weird that we’re having Christmas together again,” Shiro mumbled, rubbing circles into Adam’s shoulder.

Adam sunk down a bit. “Yeah, it does.” He admitted. “It’s not that I don’t like it, but when you and Keith left, I just stopped celebrating Christmas. To see all this,” He gestured to the decorations lining the living room. “It feels like I’m not in my own house.” 

“I know how you feel,” Shiro sighed, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I didn’t think I would get to see you again, let alone get back together with you. We’ve both changed so much, I dunno if we’ll ever get back to where we were. ”

“Do you want to be where we were before?”

“I’m… not sure,” Shiro admitted. “I’m not ready to be engaged again, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No,” Adam agreed.

“I’m not the same person I was back then.”

“Me neither.”

A heavy silence fell over them. The Christmas lights flickered. 

“Not much has changed as you think,” Adam finally said. 

Shiro blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re still a selfless dork, you still care so deeply, you’re still a great guy, and I still love you,” Adam pressed a kiss into Shiro’s head. Shiro seemed to brighten a bit at this. 

“And you’re still soft, still dedicated, and I still love you,” Shiro echoed. 

Adam pinched his side good naturedly. “I’m not soft!”

“You are,” Shiro snickered. “My softie boyfriend~” 

“I am iron!” Adam laughed, and Shiro blew a raspberry into his neck in response. Adam shrieked with joy, and the two collapsed into a laughing mess on the couch.

“I’m glad I get to celebrate another Christmas with you,” Shiro murmured. Adam’s heart swelled.

“Me too.” 


End file.
